Cirillas Lightwalker
Cirillas Lightwalker is a Blood Elf Priest who believes in the purity and goodness of his people, and their dedication to the light. Which means that he has no idea of the truth. Appearance Cirillas looks younger then his age would indicate; of slightly below average height, he has a slender build that lacks tone or definition. His facial features are similarly soft, with large eyes and fine, delicate features. He has long fine blond hair that he tries to keep as neat as possible, despite the rigors of the adventuring lifestyle. As a result, he looks somewhat delicate and effeminate, even by Blood Elf standards. As a priest, he dresses in finely-wrought and elaborate robes which he tends to see as being just as much a symbol of his position and role as having a practical use. He does his best to keep them in as good condition as possible, making sure that they are never damaged or torn, or even vaguely dirty. It has been said that he could get caught in a dust storm in Hellfire Peninsula, and still come out looking fine afterwards. Personality Cirillas sees himself as a good-hearted and fair person, one who is a faithful servant of the light and of the Blood Elf people. Friendly and courteous, he puts the needs of others ahead of himself. Dedicated to his role as a healer, he will to everything in his power to keep his comrades alive and at full strength in battle. Above all else, he earnestly believes that he and his people are doing the right thing, regardless of how it appears. The truth is that he is incredibly naive and gullible, either not seeing or not wanting to see the truth of the situation. For example, he seems to overlook the heavy-handed rule of the current Silvermoon leadership and the abuse of power by the Blood Knights, instead seeing them as good people who earnestly are doing the best for the population. Similarly, he seems to be blind to the degree that his fellow Blood Elves belittle and demean the rest of the Horde. Most notably, however, is that he earnestly sees no problems with what he is doing as a priest. He believes that M'uru is a guest in Silvermoon, and that the Naaru is voluntarily giving his powers to the Blood Elf priests and Blood Knights. History Born and raised in Silvermoon City, Cirillas had wanted to be a priest when he was growing up. He entered the temple as soon as he was old enough to, excelling at his training and showing potential to go a long way within Silvermoon's priesthood. However, fate intervened in the form of the Scourge invasion; the city fell quickly, most of the priests killed along with the rest of the population. Cirillas was fortunate enough to escape, ending up on Sunstrider isle with many other refugees. When the Blood Elves reclaimed Silvermoon and began their campaign to destroy the Scourge, Cirillas eagerly joined them. While, like other Blood Elf priests, he had lost his healing powers, he still wanted to aid his people in any way that he could. So it was with a degree of enthusiasm that he embraced the new powers offered to him by the Silvermoon Magisters, those stolen from a strange creature that was now a part of the city. Glad of the opportunity, he freely took what was offered and joined his compatriots in serving what he saw as a noble new cause. After the Blood Elves joined the Horde, he eagerly went out to meet their newfound allies, eager to aid them in any way that he could. It was during this time that he met Kolak Plainstrider, a Tauren Hunter who shared similar ideals of brotherhood and unity amongst the Horde. He eagerly joined The Brotherhood, wanting to help spread its message of peace and friendship to all races of the Horde. In fact, despite his relative outsider status as a Blood Elf, Cirillas has become one of Kolak's most vocal supporters. Recently, in Outland, he had a chance to add a new member to the Brotherhood's cause. Flying over the Blades Edge Mountains, he came across a badly wounded Blood Elf, Levisha Darksun. Rescuing her, he nursed her back to health; in gratitude for his actions, she willingly joined the Brotherhood. Of late, however, he has found himself attracted to the Huntress, and has begun to realise that he has feelings for her. However, he remains completely oblivious to her true nature. Recently, he willingly left the guild at her suggestion, joining her in the Redrock Raiders. category:Horde category:Characters category:Blood Elf category:Priest category:The Brotherhood category:Redrock Raiders category:Articles by Darthfish